


surprise!

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they find out stiles is pregnant...sterek drabble - 10/24 - words of the day: standard, color, private





	surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Shall I give you a moment in private?” the doctor asks.

“Yes, thank you.” Stiles says before looking at his mate. “Der?” He takes in the pale color overtaking his mates skin. “You’re scaring me.”

Snapping out of his reverie, Derek calls the doctor back in. “Sorry, I’m just shocked. I didn’t realize this was possible. What’s the standard procedure then, since he can’t give birth normally?” Derek turns to Stiles. “I can’t lose you.”

The doctor smiles. “While male pregnancy is unusual, it is entirely safe.” The doctor then assures them that Stiles can have a safe cesarean delivery.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
